


Pan's Flute

by SonnenFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Greece, Gen, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Original Stature Character, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: It was this time of the year again, and this year Pan had decided it would be his year.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 12
Collections: Samhain Flash Comp DA Discord





	Pan's Flute

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Samhain_Flash_Comp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Samhain_Flash_Comp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Pan (the minor god)
> 
> A huge thank you to LunaRavenclaw9 for her betaing. Without your help this wouldn’t be the same ☺️

The new occupants of Grimmauld Place had reintroduced Samhain to the annual festive schedule. It was a strange version of Samhain, that was for sure, but what wasn't for a god made of stone sitting on a dusty shelf in a dark attic?

Pan wasn’t aware of most days of the year, three hundred sixty-four of them to be precise, but he woke up especially for Samhain every year since the beginning of forever, and maybe even a few years more. 

For decades now everything he’d see when he awoke was his shelf in the dark corner of an increasingly dusty attic. But for a few years now, someone came up to visit every Samhain. He was a strange man. Not very tall, hair as wild as when he had forgotten what a brush was made for, and oh so many scars. Pan wasn’t even sure he had seen half of them yet. The man came around every year near midday, removed something from its resting place that would never rest there again.

This year Pan could feel a turbulence in the room, like a sense of anticipation, ever since he woke up. Many of the forgotten items were tired of being ignored for centuries, and this strange man stealing them away oozed a kind of power few of them had felt, ever, and he could smell their hope to come in contact with it.

This year was no different from the previous ones. Pan, standing on his shelf, leaning back as he always did to balance the weight of his heavy erection, and playing his flute. It was quite an amazing balancing act, how he managed to build a nearly perfect circle with his back, his penis and the flute and also hold it for centuries by now. If he had another hand, he would pat himself. 

His perfect balance wasn’t the only thing he thought about though, for decades now he was plagued by an interesting thought. He knew he was a statue, or his outer self was at least, but what then was his inner self - he knew he was Pan - but was he maybe even the godly Pan? Every time he thought about that he felt something buzzing inside himself, some kind of knowledge within, a destiny he felt ready to fulfill and today would be the day it happened.

He, once again, became distracted by the perfect curve of his penis. The unmatched artwork that were the veins decorating his phallus needed to be savoured in their entirety. As immersed as the perfection he was admiring demanded, he nearly missed the visit of the black haired man. Thankfully, Pan’s concentration was broken when the man bumped against his rack. 

Feeling with certain clarity that this scrawny man was part of his destiny, he reached for the buzzing inside himself and focused on the man in front of him, needing to get the man’s attention. Slowly the black haired power vessel raised his head till he was eye level with Pan’s flute, grabbed him and put him into one of his trousers pockets. Resting right next to the man's package, Pan realised one thing - it wasn’t even half as nice as his own - and that would change tonight, he just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critique and Kudos are always welcome and if you like to see some more of me or to get updates on updates visit me on fb on my authors page Sonnen Flower 🌻


End file.
